To Raise Him
by taylorswiftfan1989
Summary: When Albus Severus and Scorpius Malfoy work side by side to raise Voldemort, what happens? Not only that, but Scorpius is in love with Rose. But doesn't Albus have feelings too?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Albus, wake up." Scorpius called to his best friend.

"What." Albus Severus Potter moaned.

"We have some work to do." Scorpius said as he rubbed his hands together. They were in the Slytherin common room. Albus put on his crooked glasses. It was 12:00 at midnight and they were ready for the action of the plan.

"We have to bring Voldemort back to power. I have the resurrection stone. Voldemort said that he left some of his soul in here just in case something like this happened." Scorpius Malfoy said in a hushed whisper.

"Yes, yes." Albus said as he licked his lips as he adjusted his glasses. Since Albus was Head Boy of the Slytherin house, he thought Gryffindors like his siblings and friends were a piece of trash.

_Who cared about so called braveness?_

Albus sneered.

"What'd you think of?" Scorpius asked eagerly.

"No, just thinking about those puny Gryfifndors."

Scorpius laughed.

Meanwhile, Rose Weasley was walking to her Transfiguration class.

Screech, screeeeeeeeeeeech!

"James!" I screeched. With a quick maneuver, I was able to avoid his owl.

"Fine, I will, I will." He mumbled.

She walked on when she met Scorpius. _Father said not to talk to him, so don't_ His face was all cheerful and happy and it reminded me that it was Valentine's day in a few days.

"Hey, Rose. Uh… well Valentine' day is in a few days and i… I was wondering if you'd com-" He started. His face turned all puppy like and it made me stammer on my words.

"Uh well the truth is….. is that….that um I'm…I'm going with someone else." She said quickly.

"Oh. Ok." His face turned into sheer disappointment as he walked away.

She felt so bad for turning him down. Her heart felt like it was dragging her down, with each step she took. _Maybe I could go with him. No, he's just your friend, nothing else .But another voice in her head said something different. Or maybe you love him, don't you Rose Weasley?_ She shook her head to clear the thoughts in her mind. Just then, the bell rang for Transfiguration.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day. The stupid day. Love was literally in the air. Rose could bet that cupid was watching, shooting arrows with his bow and arrow. Valentine 's Day. Ugh. At least those Slytherins weren't bothering her anymore. Especially the Scorpius one. She turned away in disgust as she watched a couple kissing. _Why don't I have a date, why- _She shook her head. _No, stop thinking about those things, got to Charms class._ Rose walked to her most favorite class when she came across **him. **

"Hi Rose…uh, you know the Valentine's day dance is today, you ought to find someone….maybe I …..can go with you?" He asked. He flashed a smile. Rose groaned. _Was his eyes always that sparkly? _She was intimidated and couldn't stop looking at him with the perfect face, the perfect everything. _For 2 weeks in a row, she had dreamed about him, she loved him, she knew it, deep in her heart, but Albus-_

"Of course…yeah I'll go with you." She stammered. Quickly, she ran to Charms class and glanced at him one more time to see his face flushed red.

_**ALBUS' POV**_

Meanwhile, Albus poured the dragon blood into his cauldron. He noticed that Rose was staring into blank space. _He had to tell her, today before Scorpius did. He noticed that Scorpius was starting to get the likes for her, too._

_**ROSE'S POV**_

_Who in their right mind would do that? Especially you, Rose Weasley. You said to yourself you would never ask a boy out, especially a slytherin. _

"Weasley!" Professor Filtwick snapped. Rose looked at her cauldron in horror as vines started to sprout from it.

"I'm so sorry, sir!" Rose squeaked.

_** SCORPIUS' POV**_

_He finally asked her. Finally!_ He thought as he bumped into Albus.

"Hey Scorp! Looking so flustered, got a date yet?"

"Oh me….um of course not!"

Albus eyed him suspiciously.

"You liar. You did. I can see by your face. Tell me who it is."

"Albus, you promise not to tell anyone?"

"JUST GET TO IT! "

"Ok, ok I asked out Rose Weasley….and she said yes."

Albus' face darkened, and his mouth gaped in an O shape.

"You….you bastard!"


End file.
